


Word Associations

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scribble that popped into my head.  Complete fluff ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Associations

"What are you thinkin' about now?" Finn asks. He always asks her what she's thinking about – like he genuinely wants to know. She'll never understand why he cares what she's thinking. He's not the nosy sort. He doesn't ever ask anyone else. Just her.

"Got another session with my therapist this afternoon," she tells him frankly.

"What's he like?"

Rae bites her lip and shrugs. "He's all right. Better than most. I've had some that were complete rubbish … didn’t give a damn about me."

"But this one is good, yeah?"

"He gets me talking … thinking … he's good," Rae concedes reluctantly. "I trust him – and that's not easy," she admits.

"So do you look at ink blots, do trust games and word associations?" Finn asks her, his dark eyes very curious as they lie in the grass in his backyard staring up at the sky. 

He's flung his denim-covered legs rest on top of hers again. It's comfortable and arousing at the same time and she doesn't quite know how she feels about it. On the one hand, she loves the familiarity – the ease with which he touches her … On the other hand, she worries that while her blood sings and her heart races at every touch – perhaps his tactile inclinations mean that his feelings for her aren't as strong.

"No – nothing like that. Once I had a go at him and for a joke we did word associations. Bit of a disaster," she told him, grimacing.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "It's stupid … it got to the point where everything he said – all I could think about was the word 'fat'."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Try it on me," he suggests.

"Nah, don't be daft. It's rubbish ..."

"No, I want to try," he tells her, giving her a nudge with his shoulder.

She sighs. "Fine. Apples."

"Bananas."

"Oranges."

"Lemons. Are you going to do fruit all day?" he asks her and she glares at him.

"Boys."

"Girls."

"Football."

"Awesome."

"Grunge."

"Dead," he tells her and immediately and she starts laughing.

"Finn."

"Rae," he says promptly. "What?" he demands defensively when she rolls her eyes.

"You're supposed to say the _first_ word that comes into your head," she tells him accusingly.

"I am!"

"Fat," she says deliberately.

"Chips." Her brows draw together.

"Rae."

"Brave."

"Love."

"You." She glares at him, still sceptical.

"Stupid."

"You," he tells her and laughs as she punches him in the arm.


End file.
